Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog, born June 23rd is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Occupation Freedom Fighter and Adventurer. History *2007: Gotta Go Fast! Sonic's early life is shrouded in mystery, however it is important to know that Sonic was an adventurer type, he was energetic and hyper and managed to deal with situations, such a robbery's. On Sonic's 10th birthday he was running through south island until he came across a man known as Dr. Robotnik who threatened to take over the island, Sonic followed him until he defeated him and the man left the island. Throughout his life he met Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles The Echidna, realizing all of these events, he knew that his adventure was just beginning. Goals Sonic's goals are to protect Mobius, as well as the Earth, from Dr. Eggman, he also wants to find his true love to keep Amy Rose off his back, which worked when he met Rainbow Dash. Relationships *Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. Along with Tails, Eggman is one of the figures who has often shaped Sonic's destiny. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual hatred for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world, and he has spent years rescuing the victims of Eggman's conniving schemes. Whenever Eggman is cooking up a plan to conquer the world, Sonic always shows up and thwarts him. Because they always fight each other to win, Eggman has become a long time rival of Sonic's as well as an enemy. Also, whenever Sonic's anger explodes over injustice, he always makes Eggman the receiving end of this aggression. Despite his dislike of Eggman, Sonic has never really taken account of his adversary and does not consider him his enemy in the true sense of the word. Whenever dealing with Eggman, Sonic remains fully confident that he can spoil his plans and never really takes them seriously. In fact, Sonic finds entertainment in spoiling Eggman's plans, seeing as a way of making his life an adventure, and is so used to beating him that he considers it an everyday job *Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend. Besides Eggman, Tails is one of the figures in Sonic's life who has often shaped his destiny. Sonic first met Tails on West Side Island where he noticed Tails following him. Though he was not interested in Tails at first, Sonic grew impressed with his tenacity when he kept up with him and let him tag along. When Dr. Robotnik then attacked West Side Island, Sonic joined Tails when the fox followed him into the conflict. In time, Tails proved himself a great ally to Sonic, and after defeating Robotnik, the two had built the foundation for the friendship that would define their future. Eventually, Sonic took Tails under his wing as his sidekick and took upon himself to train him. In time, the fox would become his protégé. Additionally, Sonic would stop bullies from teasing Tails for his twin-tails, which only improved Tails' admiration of him. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Tails have been inseparable, their friendship having grown to the point where they have a brotherly relationship. In Sonic Advance 3, they are even noted to have an "Unbreakable Bond," and when Tails was once mind-controlled into fighting Sonic, Sonic never laid a finger on him in refusal to hurt his friend. Sonic himself sees Tails as a cute "adopted" kid brother and looks over him accordingly. Nevertheless, he respects and trusts Tails immensely and treats him as his equal partner in their adventures. Whenever on an adventure, Sonic always asks Tails to come along and will accept his help at any time. That said, however, Sonic will ignore Tails when he gives advice or information, often when it is most useful, though he is big enough to admit he should had listened to him. Sonic cares very much for Tails' well-being. He will not hesitate to threaten those who endanger him, and will always make his safety his top priority, regardless of the matters on hand, like when he sent Tails away against his will when the Nega-Wisp Armor attacked them. When Tails finds himself in doubt, Sonic is always there to give him moral support. Throughout their adventures, the two have proven themselves a perfect team who can handle nearly anything; both provide strengths to the other's weaknesses (Sonic handles the muscle while Tails handles the smarts) and neither of them would get far without the other's aid. Tails as in particular proven himself Sonic's most reliable ally, always providing him with invaluable help, knowledge, and machines. In turn, Sonic is impressed with Tails' work and considers his technical skills unparalleled, though this faith makes him leave all the tech work to him. Sonic usually holds absolute faith in Tails' skills, although that faith has been known to waver. When Sonic planned for Eggman to do the tech work to save the world from the Deadly Six's abuse of the Extractor, his own frustrations over having caused the mess made him doubt Tails' skills. This would strain their friendship over time. At the end though, Sonic apologized for doubting Tails, mending their brotherly bond. *Amy Rose Amy Rose is one of Sonic's oldest and most loyal friends, and his self-appointed girlfriend. Since before meeting Sonic, Amy has looked up to him as her hero and been madly in love with him, and her greatest wish is to marry him. Sonic first met Amy during his adventures on Little Planet where he saved her from Metal Sonic and Dr. Robotnik's captivity which made them fast friends. Right from the start though, Sonic has not liked her like a girlfriend or reciprocate her advances. However, this attitude has done nothing to deter Amy. Since their first meeting, Amy has chased Sonic down wherever he goes, with Sonic seemingly unable to escape her, and has tried to win his heart by any means. Sonic, however, is rather annoyed by her affection and even disturbed by her over-the-top displays, which makes him treat Amy as little more than an annoyance and deem her weird. As such, Sonic considers Amy a near constant pain in his life. Whenever Amy tries to show him affection, Sonic gets rather uncomfortable, exasperated or embarrassed and will try to avoid her when she goes overboard, usually by running away or by more rude means. Rejecting the idea of marrying Amy, Sonic would rather be locked up in a cell than marrying her (which is no small statement considering Sonic's loathing of being constrained) as seen in Sonic Adventure 2. Additionally, Sonic fears Amy's anger; he will become nervous or run away when he thinks he has provoked her, and Sonic often finds himself overwhelmed by her powerful personality. Over the course of the series, Sonic running away from Amy has become a running gag. Regardless of how much dismay Amy has put Sonic through, she is considered one of his close friends. It is stated that in his heart he may not dislike her as much as it seems, and that deep down he might actually have some feelings for her. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic was stumped that Amy did not recognize him as the Werehog, and when he shortly after saved her from some of Dark Gaia's Minions, he initially chose to run away than face her with his condition. Additionally in Sonic Lost World, Sonic was crestfallen when he thought Amy and the others had died from the Extractor. Overall, Sonic cares about as Amy a good friend and worthy comrade whom he can rely on, and he appreciates her efforts to help him when she is not flirting with him. Also, whenever Amy is in trouble, Sonic will always be there to help her out should the need arise, though he tends to overlook her when she is caught in the middle of his showdowns with the villains. Amy have finally retracted her love from Sonic after realizing that he got married, which she is fine with, however, the two agree to let SEGA keep Amy as she is in the games. *Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic alter ego, created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying him. He is one of Sonic's earliest foes and his first true rival, being able to copy both his speed and power. Both of them share a violent rivalry/enemy relationship with each other. Sonic first encountered Metal Sonic on Little Planet where the robot kidnapped Amy Rose, forcing Sonic to defeat him to save Amy, inadvertently turning Metal Sonic from one viewing him as an enemy into a bitter and deadly rival. On the other hand, Sonic has never considered Metal Sonic his enemy in the true sense of the word. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Metal Sonic have almost always fought whenever they meet, never once having an instance where their objectives align. In Sonic's opinion, Metal Sonic is the worst creation Dr. Eggman has ever made due to how it always causes trouble for him, and he views Metal Sonic as a very serious threat. Regardless, Sonic always remains confident that he can beat Metal Sonic and considers him a "lame robot copy" which can never match up to the original that is him. Still, this does not keep him from enjoying testing his skills against him. Over time, Sonic and Metal Sonic have had countless fights. While Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's few rivals who have come the closest to defeating him, Sonic has always beaten him in the end. However, these defeats have only increased Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic and endowed him with an obsession to surpass and defeat him, promoting him to repeatedly challenge Sonic in vain. At one point, Metal Sonic's hatred and obsession for Sonic pushed him over the brink, making him usurp control of the Eggman Empire to build a robot kingdom with the goal of killing Sonic. He even adopted the warped belief that Sonic was his copy and that he was the real Sonic. In the end though, Sonic still defeated him, and while Metal Sonic refused to give up after that, Sonic promised his robot double that he would await their future rematches. *Knuckles The Echidna Knuckles The Echidna is one of Sonic's greatest rivals and best friends. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship is somewhat complicated, the two of them having been summed up as "best frenemies." When Sonic first met Knuckles, they started off as enemies, with Knuckles trying to keep him from stopping the Death Egg's re-launch. However, when they discovered that Dr. Robotnik had tricked Knuckles, the two of them joined forces to keep Robotnik and his robots from stealing the Master Emerald, and they departed on good terms. Sonic and Knuckles are much like oil and water. While Sonic exemplifies the wind, laid-back, cool and free, Knuckles is the mountain, stern, serious and unmovable, which cause them to argue a lot. Because of their differences and morals, they do not understand each other and they do not always see eye to eye. They share a competitive rivalry and they often end up fighting when clashing, though their rivalry has become more friendly over time. With Sonic's speed equaling Knuckles' strength in every way, their fights are always climactic, though at times unsettled, which only provokes them to clash further. Knuckles sees himself as Sonic's rival, though it is implied it is because he envies Sonic's free lifestyle and self-reliant nature. Sonic meanwhile, always welcomes a challenge from Knuckles and enjoys teasing him for fun because of his serious nature, and will even try getting him angry so he can fight him. Whenever Sonic discovers Eggman has tricked Knuckles, he always chides him by calling him "Knuckle-head," though he always makes peace with him at the end of the day. Despite their differences, Knuckles is Sonic's best friend next to Tails. The two of them are connected by a hot-blooded friendship and according to Tails, they are "funny" together. While Sonic does not hold back on Knuckles' shortcomings, they deeply acknowledge each other and Sonic knows he can count on him to do what is needed to succeed. Over time, their relationship has improved and they argue less, though Sonic is somewhat reluctant to admit when Knuckles is right and he was wrong. While Knuckles at times rebuts his help and claims he could do better, Sonic just rolls with it and is merely glad to help him. The two are also great and loyal teammates, having been called "Fighting Buddies" in Sonic Advance 3, and when they work together they form an unstoppable team. For better or worse, Sonic will also be there to give Knuckles needed, if not harsh, consoling whenever he is in doubt. Additionally, in Sonic Lost World, Sonic was crestfallen when he thought Knuckles and the others had died from the Extractor. *Shadow The Hedgehog Shadow The Hedgehog is Sonic's arch-rival. They look almost identical (to the extent that many initially got them confused), and they can match each other in speed, agility and abilities, including Chaos Control. The two of them first met each other as enemies, with Sonic holding a grudge at Shadow for getting him into trouble with GUN, but they put aside their differences to team up and save the world from Gerald Robotnik's doomsday plans. Since then, they have been both lethal enemies and comrades. Shadow is the antithesis to all that Sonic stands for, and ever since they first met they have fought, argued, and even had outright death matches, though Sonic is never out to take Shadow's life and does not consider him an enemy in the true sense of the word. Their moral differences are as far apart as black and white, always causing the two of them to clash. Sonic has a joyful, free-spirited attitude that looks for fun adventures, while Shadow is a brooding loner with a merciless and excessively violent edge. Sonic has few limitations on his goals and will do anything to help save the world, but Shadow will stop at nothing to get what he wants without any concern of who or what it affects. Nevertheless, they do not care of each other's views and they always see their conflicting differences as yet another reason to fight each other. Both Sonic and Shadow shared a bitter arch-rivalry. When they first met, Sonic accused Shadow of copying him, with Shadow maintaining a mutual belief regarding Sonic. This feeling is still present in both of them because each believes he is better than the other. Regardless, their rivalry has developed over time and is now more friendly, yet still fiercely intense. Out of all his rivals, Shadow is the one whom Sonic struggles most with. As shown in all their clashes, they are each other's equal, with both sides neither lacking in any category that separates them from skill in their respective prowess: while Sonic is becoming faster and more honed than Shadow, Shadow is becoming stronger and more destructive than Sonic, which has only increased the intensity of their rivalry. They have an unshakable need to showcase their growth and improvement for every encounter they have, and anything considered competitive is suitable for their arch-rivalry, though Sonic usually remains more casual about it than Shadow and enjoys testing his skills against him. Despite their differences, Sonic and Shadow share a mutual respect for each other, though this is rarely apparent because they always argue and fight. Sonic himself has acknowledged Shadow's capabilities, even admitting that Shadow is only one who would have a chance against him in a race, and after Shadow sacrificed himself to save the world in Sonic Adventure 2, he recognized him as a brave and heroic hedgehog. Sonic also appears to hold faith in Shadow's sense of right and wrong to a certain extent as seen in some of the scenarios of Shadow the Hedgehog where he would show disbelief and confusion about Shadow siding with the Black Arms, even admitting in one scenario that he did not believe Shadow had it in him for his selfish acts. Regardless of their disagreements, they are willing to put their differences aside for the greater good, and together they are an unbeatable team. Overall, there is always extreme tension between Sonic and Shadow, but they have matured over time, with Sonic having become more tolerant of Shadow's violent tendencies. *Blaze The Cat Blaze the Cat is one of Sonic's friends and most valuable allies. He first met Blaze in Sonic Rush where he initially suspected she was involved with Dr. Eggman Nega's scheme. Once he learned Blaze was working on saving the world, albeit alone, Sonic insisted to help her only to be rejected. Sonic still followed Blaze, but his insistence to aid her only made Blaze fight him to make him leave. Even while battling however, Sonic tried to reason with Blaze, who berated him with the full fury of her emotions. Afterwards, Sonic came to understand Blaze's past and he told her to be true to herself. His advice helped Blaze realize that accepting help would benefit her, and they became friends. Sonic soon after established a firm belief in Blaze, which helped restore her confidence when the Sol Emeralds lost their power and led to her first transformation into Burning Blaze. After threat had passed and they returned home, they thanked each other and promised to meet again. Since then, Sonic and Blaze have steadily become better friends and allies. They have a developed a custom where they shake hands as they depart, signifying their growing friendship and respect, and the promise to meet once more. Sonic and Blaze are alike in many ways, having similar skills and duties, yet very different backstories and contrasting personalities: Sonic being inwardly free and adventurous, yet outwardly level-headed and cool, whereas Blaze is outwardly stoic and blunt, yet inwardly highly emotional. However, their differences does little to hurt their relationship and is later shown to mix very well as their friendship and mutual understanding grows. They are also shown to be great partners in combat, working in sync. Sonic and Blaze share a great deal of mutual respect and trust. Like Blaze respects Sonic and his skills, Sonic acknowledged Blaze's, especially since she is one of the few who has tied with him in combat. Even shortly after befriending her, Sonic entrusted her to save Cream, while Blaze trusted him to face Eggman Nega. Also, whenever Blaze's emotions get the better of her, Sonic will be there to remind her of what is important. Additionally, Sonic is responsible for many changes in Blaze's outlook on life; their time together has enabled Blaze to discover the meaning of friendship which ultimately let her use the Sol Emeralds, and his advices got Blaze to see her pyrokinetic powers as a gift. *Silver The Hedgehog Silver The Hedgehog Sonic and Silver first met during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). The two were enemies at first because Silver had traveled though time and was intending to kill Sonic believing that he was responsible for destroying his world by releasing Iblis onto the world and was bent on saving the future. But Silver befriended Sonic when he discovered that Sonic was not the Iblis trigger and that Mephiles the Dark had lied to him. The two worked together to save Princess Elise and when Sonic was killed by Mephiles, Silver realized that they could save Sonic with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Afterwards Silver teamed up with Sonic and Shadow to defeat Solaris. But since the events of the game were erased from history, Sonic and Silver never met. They do not actually meet until Sonic Rivals where Silver has traveled to the past to bring Eggman Nega back to the future, but Silver seems to be more competitive to Sonic as they raced each other see who would get to Eggman Nega first but later they teamed up with each other at the end to defeat Eggman Nega and also in Sonic Rivals 2 to defeat the Ifrit. It appears that Sonic and Silver do not remember each other from their past adventure since the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) were erased. Silver seems to have a bit of a disliking towards Sonic mostly because he thinks that he is cheeky and foolish, much the same how Shadow thinks of Sonic at times. Silver's attitude tends to annoy Sonic at times as well as seen in Sonic Rivals when he says, "Yo Silver, you've got an attitude". But they will work together and lay aside their differences whenever the time is right. An example is in Sonic Colors after Silver challenges Sonic to a mission, he asks if he needs any help. In Sonic Generations, Silver is the only rival who wants a friendly fight. He also appeared at the Center of Time after Sonic was knocked out by the Time Eater, Silver says to Sonic: "I know you can do this Sonic!". *Jet The Hawk Sonic has been rivals with Jet the Hawk since they first met, and their dynamic relationship is based on their competitive nature and distinct respect for one another. In their first meeting, Sonic lost to Jet in an Extreme Gear chase, but rather than being upset, Sonic eagerly recognized him as a worthy new rival. Early on, Sonic's rivalry with Jet was rather one-sided, and Jet would often anger Sonic with his constant mockery of him. Nevertheless, Sonic recognized Jet's skills as an Extreme Gear rider and kept a professional, yet competitive, attitude around him. Eventually, Sonic settled his own dispute with Jet after he beat him in a race. Soon after, they would establish a more friendly relationship based on mutual respect, and promised each other to compete again later, though they still remain firm rivals. Since defeating Jet, Sonic has kept a more relaxed and tolerant attitude towards Jet, taking his insults and rash determination to beat him in stride. Nevertheless, their rivalry remains as strong as ever, and Sonic will gladly, if given the right opportunity, race him for fun. However, even when determined to beat Jet, Sonic does not wish to have any unfair advantages, and will give Jet the chance to race him at his best. Despite how many times they face each other, their rivalry has seemingly no end in sight, although Sonic always looks forward to his next rematch with Jet. *The Deadly Six The Deadly Six are some of the worst enemies Sonic has ever faced. Unlike his past foes whom he has never viewed as actual enemies, the Deadly Six are the only ones Sonic has shown true hatred and contempt for and has held a personal grudge against. Sonic first met the Deadly Six while they were under Eggman's control, where he treated them with confident mockery like any foe. However, when Sonic recklessly got rid of the Cacophonic Conch used to control the Deadly Six, they rebelled and planned to destroy the world, making Sonic responsible for the subsequent danger to the planet. As such, Sonic set out to stop them with more seriousness. Sonic soon grew extremely hostile towards them when they captured Tails, an act of which made Sonic lose his cool for once. As he sought to save Tails, Sonic threatened the Deadly Six with aggressiveness and spite which only intensified as Zavok taunted him with his plans to roboticize Tails and his friends' apparent deaths. By the time of their final showdown, Sonic was thoroughly tired of them and threatened them aggressively when he thought they had turned Tails into a robot. In the end though, Sonic defeated the Deadly Six and got Tails back, redeeming himself and proving himself the hero he is. Physical Description Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Sonic is said to be "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty, never thinking twice about what other people say or think. Born to run, Sonic enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained, and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Sonic's demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and possesses at times a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. To Sonic, saving the world is no big feat and just another thrilling episode in his life. When he finds himself in a pinch, he acts as though nothing can stop him. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. No matter the threat, Sonic always remains cool under pressure. In the original Japanese version, Sonic omits honorifics and speaks informally (if not rudely), using "ore" instead of "I" when addressing himself or others ("ore" is a boastful way to say "I" in Japanese). However, he sometimes uses honorifics when addressing close friends or acquaintances. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood and will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, Sonic has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is also of incredibly strong character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself or gives up, never once submitting to the darkness in his heart. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging, act rude towards them, or endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, Sonic never intends to make his friends unhappy and values them above all else, treating each of them as the most important person in his life. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Regardless of the many foes he has faced, Sonic rarely considers them true enemies, and instead tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they can give to him. Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as in the case of Elise, Merlina and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if they were his enemies at one point. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views as seen in Sonic Colors and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting Planet Wisp's beautiful environment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. Ironically, despite his inability to swim, Sonic also loves going to the ocean. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have a special interest in rock music. Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush that Sonic also enjoys break dancing which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on break dancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in numerous games, usually when he is victorious. Type Of Hero Sonic The Hedgehog falls under four types of Heroes. Speedster, Vigilante, Freedom Fighter and Super Hero. Theme Song "Green Hill Zone" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPRG1Fpp00U Voice Voice from games (Roger Craig Smith) Sonic The Hedgehog Quotes "What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" "Gotta Go Fast!" "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" "Way Past Cool!" "Ah, Yeah! This is happenin'!" "C'mon! Step it up!" "You're too slow!" "No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me." "Don't just sit there and waste your precious time. When you want to do something, do it right away. Do it when you can. It's the only way to live a life without regrets." "To live a life of power, you must have faith that what you believe is right, even if others tell you you're wrong. The first thing you must do to live a life of power is to find courage. You must be ready to reach beyond the boundaries of Time itself. And to do that, all you need is the will to take that first step...." "Ask not what others can do for you, but what you can do for others." "Hey, Sonic! Enjoy your future - it's gonna be great!" "Extraordinary things can happen, if you believe in yourself, you've got to have some faith in yourself, if you want respect from your friends!" Trivia *One of the few things that can actually scare Sonic is an enraged Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer. *In Sonic Boom, his arms are blue (as opposed to flesh colored). *It's currently unknown as how he and Dr. Eggman became enemies. *Despite water being his biggest weakness in the vast majority of continuity's, he was perfectly able to swim in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. **Sonic Colors is the only canon game in which Sonic can swim. Although, it's in the form of infinite jumps underwater *Sonic is highly notorious for breaking the 4th wall. *There is a genome named "Sonic hedgehog". *Every time Sonic appears in a band, he is either playing the guitar, or a Disc Jockey. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakespearean language. *In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in the Thanksgiving Day Parade. **In 2011, a second balloon based off of Sonic's modern design appeared in the Thanksgiving Day Parade to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. *He is also one of the good guys in Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. *His favorite drink is Cola. *Emerald Hill Zone is the place where Sonic grew up. Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Characters